The Ronin and the priestess
by elfofdeath
Summary: Based on the history of japan images of Bulma and Vegeta However this my own little take on a story, The Ronin Vegeta want to save the empire from the empire of Cold however the Priestess of the West is the woman he needed to help him as she has the power of forsight
1. Chapter 1

The Ronin the priestess

'The winds are changing.'

She stood in the cliff that over look her small village, the village was mostly made up of rice fields and wheat fields, they made their money from selling that to Lord Yamacha's city. She knew Lord Yamacha well, her parents had promised her to him as a child to keep this village safe from the Empire Of Cold which had ravaged many villages of this land to bring them under his empire.

The thing was she could not be with Lord Yamacha as of yet, after all she had a unique power that only the blue haired woman of her family possessed, she had the power or forsight.

Yet for her to keep her power, she must remain as pure as the snow she had once seen many years ago. No man could physically touch her, a man's touch on her skin would be fine, but a kiss, a touch of her breasts the unlimited touch, yes that would take her power.

Yet her powers were famous and last night she dreamt a hunting nightmare, visions came of things that could pass if she kept on her current path, there were many ways of stopping the future where flames of devastation reigned.

A face kept coming to her vision, a face she'd never seen but she knew he was the man who would change the wind.

…

There 3 men on horses, they rode with a flag with a symbol long thought forgotten, a man followed on foot carrying a huge bag of supplies on his back.

The lead man rode a black stallion, he wore purple amour, a black cape on his back, on his side he had two swords, his black hair was wild yet tied neatly. He had a small black beard and a neat moustache, he looked young, handsome, yet ruthless and sinister.

Another man rode a white horse with black spots, he had no hair, but wore spiked black armor with one sword at his side.

The third man had long black hair tied back neatly but it still bounced out at the back, he wore only a small faction of armour on his chest, he had no sword as he had not earned the right to carry one as of yet.

The last male was the youngest, his hair was wild and spiky and he was the younger brother of the long haired man, he wore simple rags as he was not trusted beyond carrying the supplies on his back.

They had traveller the country slaying the enemy forces, but that enemy was getting smarter and he was setting up armies to track them down to be where they were. Vegeta needed to know the enemies plans before hand so he could kill the Cold Empire and free this land from his reign.

The rumours had come to his ears of the forsight priestess, her ability to see the future would be useful.

" I heard the Priestess of the West has beauty that would rival all women's beauty." The bald one announced loudly

The man in the lead turned his head amused.

" Her beauty means nothing we are here for her forsight, I'm sure she know we're coming anyway."

" Do you really believe the rumours about her power? Even Lord Freiza is going crazy over the rumours it is why he put a bounty on her head."

The man at the front smirked as he kicked his horse lightly and trotted ahead.

" Which is why we need her power." He called back " If he fears her power that much then she must be worth having on our side."

The others joined him leaving the young man carrying their supplies to run behind them.

" Hey guys wait for me." He yelled out

The thunderous clopping of horses came thundering into the quiet village, adults held there children in fear as dust kicked up around them, but as the 3 arrived into the village a pure white horse passed them. A woman who's hair was blonde looked to them, her blue eyes met the lead man and she hurried ahead into the village. The man came to an halt outside the grandest wooden cabin in the village , as they saw the white horse without its rider.

The youngest man caught up panting.

" Phew, why must you leave me behind all the time?" He asked breathless

" It's good exercise younger brother, also you won't get your own horse till your first kill."

The youngest one sighed as they others got off their horses and handed him there reigns.

" Take them to grass, that shouldn't be to hard even for you

" The main man commanded

He walked away disheartened as he wished he was trusted more, the other 3 walked to the cabin, they met little resistance as they entered the cabin. As they entered the cabin, they saw it was decorated with candles and silk, a woman sat on the floor behind fire, she had blue hair and was beautiful. The leader knelt but eyes up the room, his comrades knelt behind him, the leader noticed something off but he said nothing. He eyed up a blue eyed woman with blond hair and another woman with black hair and black eyes cooking.

" Priestess of the West I Vegeta the Ronin have a humble request of you." He announced loudly

The woman behind the flames moved a little extending a hand.

" What would be your request?" The woman replied kindly

Vegeta smirked at the woman, if this was the true Priestess then she should know why he was here. He held his sword a little.

" Maybe I should be asking the real priestess that." He announced

" What are you talking about? I am the real priestess." The woman called back sweetly

She crawled forward to the man knowing as Ronin she touched his knee, but as she did she was kicked in the head by the blonde haired woman who took off a wig to reveal long blue hair. She wore a red band around her head with two bows to the side of it, she wore a simple white shirt and a long red dress, she had been the one on the horse.

" What are doing?" She asked the other blue haired woman " I didn't pull you out off that whore house so you can act as one here. You are to be my duplicate in every way and that means no acting like a slut."

The blue haired woman bowed to the other woman and then he got up and left the room. The woman looked at the men, she had seen them before in her dream but there was one face here she knew all too well and the one who could changed fate was here.

" Sorry about the ruse, I needed a double, she is meant to be taken my place as Lord Yamacha's wife but she has much to learn."

The priestess knelt and put her hands to her lap.

" It's one of the many arrangement I made, I knew of your arrival Ronin." The priestess said kindly " I know what you want, you want to use my power to give you an advantage in battle, to defeat the man who fears my power so much he would march here and burn down my village to see me gone."

She looked to the Ronin now, she knew he had come to take her by any means, but she had come up way to combat the worse case scenarios.

" So you are the true Priestess of the West? Hmm maybe I should test your power."

" Go ahead Ronin." She replied with confidence

" What does my future hold with you at my side."

She sat and her eyes met the flames she looked into them intently, she saw a future where she was his wife and they had a child together, she blew the flame forward to him.

" A wife and child." she replied bluntly

The flame showed a mother holding a child and the Ronin Vegeta looked stunned and he looked at the unease of the Western Priestess.

His comrades came forward now in excitement.

" What about the two of us? " They asked rudely

She grabbed the flame and blew out a skull to them.

" Death.. No unless.." She said mystified

She looked into the fire at another face, the fire change it's colour to white, a gentle soul could save them.

" Yes I understand, your fourth...Put more faith in him this white flame signifies success if you do that."

She even knew of that Kakkrot who wasn't even here at the moment and she knew of his future.

The Ronin stood impressed and laughed joyfully.

" Ah your power is vast no wonder that coward fears you. With you at my side I can truly free this country from his reign and spear your village too."

She looked up now a little shocked as waved his comrade off.

When they left he put his hands to his hips.

" Isn't it what you want woman? The Ronin Vegeta to protect this village as your Lord Yamacha can't do it? Isn't that why you're sending a double to marry him?

She stood now as she poured water on the fire, she sighed.

" The wind has changed, the path to salvation is you and you alone. I do want your help which is why I'll go with you willingly. However I must take my cook and herbalists Chi-Chi with me, she will serve us well. Also I will offer you a place to stay tonight, as I need to ready Marron to be sent off to Lord Yamacha's tonight even though I do wish I could train her more."

The Ronin tossed her something, she looked seeing it was a traditional Japanese Yukata.

" When we leave in morning change your hair and change into that. When come along with us, I want you to play the part of my wife. After all you have a bounty on your head so having you play that part makes sense. However don't worry I've heard rumours on how your powers work, I will not lay on a hand in thy, nor do I want you to treat my as a wife would. All I ask is you ride on my horse behind me and you answer to me calling you my wife at inns and other places."

Bulma the Priestess of the West nodded and called out.

" Yes I understand Ronin."

He then left and she breathed out.

' He will get the one to take my power, when this is all done no one will need my power again.'

That what she thought, but there were still many possibilities that could change what she wanted to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ronin the priestess

Chapter 2

The Ronin and his clansmen where escorted to the place they were staying in the village, they had retrieved their horses along side Kakkrot on there way to there accommodation for the night. The place they were staying in was surrounded by grass for their horses and inside were futons which seems to have been set up for them. There was also fruit and meat it looked like the village has set up a banquet for there stay there.

They made Kakkrot tie up the horses outside the cabin and they entered the cabin to get comfortable inside.

" It's been long time since we've been afforded a night in a comfortable bed." The youngest Kakkrot said relived, as he put down their supplies and stretched out on a futon.

" Don't get used to it brother we will be sleeping roughly again soon, I do hope the little Priestess doesn't mind the wild ." The long haired man mocked

Vegeta looked to his men now with a furious look and they went quite as his voice roared with power

" You will treat the Priestess of the West with respect!" He snapped " We will make her journey easy as she is our key to victory."

They went quite for a bit.

" We should get an early night, as I want us to leave as soon as we can in the morning.." Vegeta commanded " She will not he touched nor will you look upon her body or try to look upon it. Knowing you booth the temptation would be to much."

The long haired warrior settled taken off his small piece of amour, as he did this he gave an unimpressed hmf.

" Do you believe in her power that much? She gave vague answers any fortune teller looking for gold could of told us. Then that thing with the fire, I bet that was a parlour trick." The long haired man knowing as Raditz called out disappointed

Raditz jumped as a sword came close to his neck.

" I'll cut out your voice box next time you question her. You weren't there when she said I was the key to salvation which means she know I am the key to taken down the Empire of Cold." He snapped agitated

The long haired man went quite now and gulped as the master of what was left of there clan put his sword away.

" So did she agree to your terms? Is she acting as your wife on this journey?" The blade one knowing as Nappa asked

The Ronin sat now taken off his amour, under it he had burns across his backs and down his arm he smirked a little as he knelt down onto his knees." Yes she did, so treat her as such." He replied dryly

" Off course we will." Nappa replied taken off his amour.

The four settled down to sleep, it would be the last time they would have such a comfortable sleep and they were going to enjoy it.

…

She lay in her bed pulling blankets around her, she saw a village in the north and a big fat man was slaying everyone in his path and he was doing it just for fun. She woke up screaming knowing where they needed to go and she knew they had to get there quick.

The Western Priestess knowing as Bulma sometimes hated her power, she hated not sleeping well, her visions into the future where increasing which meant something bigger then she ever imagined was going to happen.

Although even she knew nothing was set in stone, that these events could be changed, the only thing that was certain was that Ronin.

She knew she wasn't going to get back to sleep so she decided she would prepared for her journey with the four men of a long forgotten clan.

She knew she would have to prepare that woman from the whore house Marron to take her place. She would then have to change into that Yukata and leave before Lord Yamacha arrived to retrieve her stand in Marron. She had no visions of that future for the future of Marron and Lord Yamcha. She did feel bad for sending the gentle Lord Yamacha a woman who looked like her to be his wife, but if she went the land would fall to ruin.

She looked at the other woman sleeping and kicked her, she had a strong dislike for the other woman. She had made it clear many times she had to act just like her to fool Lord Yamacha, but the woman kept trying to come onto other men which she could not allowed.

"Wake up! " She demanded " We have lots if work to do."

The dark blue haired woman known as Marron rubbed her eyes, she looked up at the Priestess of the West annoyed.

" Why did you want?" She replied angrily

Bulma put her hands on her hips now annoyed as she looked down at the woman below.

" I'll be leaving here early in the morning for my quest to free this land, so you need to get into my clothing and prepare for Lord Yamacha's arrival."

The blue woman sat up as Bulma stripped herself of clothing and threw it down at her, she then proceeded to put the Yukata the Ronin Vegeta gave her. She tied her blue hair up and found flowers to put in her hair. Bulma hoped the bright flowers would disguise her blue hair, after all a few people knew of her blonde wig disguise especially the Lord Yamacha.

She did wonder how many people knew of her true appearance outside of Lord Yamcha, she knew of the rumours of her blue hair, so she was hoping that word would spread of Marron's marriage to Lord Yamacha would spread. That it would make the Empire of Cold think she had lost her powers to the Lord. She also also hoped it would keep the Empire of Cold eyes of her and the Ronin, after all even with her foresight Bulma had no visions of what the future for Marron and Lord Yamacha held and that concerned her.

She watched her stand in get ready Bulma made it so she looked just like her to the last detail.

"Now Marron let's go over a few things." The Priestess began with a warm tone " Even if Lord Yamacha is a kind man he'll smell something fishy if you fling yourself at him. After all you need to make it seem that you only want to touch him on your wedding night, make it seem that losing the ' power ' is a big deal."

The woman yawned almost rolling her eyes at the Priestess as she knew what she had to do.

" Also don't be trying to predict the future or pretending you can do it as your terrible at it." Bulma mocked

Marron gave an annoyed look and replied

" Yes your highness."

" Lord Yamacha will be arriving just after dawn I'll will be gone before that."

Now Bulma had to wake Chi-Chi and get her to gather her medical herbs, cooking supplies then her bow and arrow. She was done with Marron whatever fate had in store for her under Lord Yamacha she was blind to it, so she would focus on herself. She watched Marron take a seat and yawn and it looked like she was just going to wait around for her new husbands arrival.

Bulma couldn't help but think the sow should be grateful she had given her a husband to be with.

Bulma then woke Chi-Chi up lightly. The black haired woman looked to her Priestess perplexed.

" What wrong mistress? " Chi-Chi asked tiredly

" Gather your stuff Chi-Chi were getting ready to leave."

The young woman got up and began gathering medical herbs, her cooking supplied and her bow and arrows.

Once she was ready the two left, they took a pure white horse and chestnut horse toward where the Ronin was staying.

They knocked on the door and a young man answered.

" Huh who are you? " The young spiky haired boy asked

" I'm the Western Priestess Bulma and this is Chi-Chi she shall be our cook ,medical assistant and hunter.

" The young boy looked beyond the Priestess to the other woman knowing as Chi-Chi, their eyes met but before they could say anything to anyone an annoyed voice spoke up.

" Who's at the door Kakkrot?" A voice asked

" Erm the Priestess of the West ans a beautiful young woman."

Bulma was a little taken aback as the was the first time someone had over looked her beauty and called someone else beautiful, she wasn't jealous though as it made her feel relived that there were people who didn't just look at her.

A man came forward and it was the Ronin Vegeta, she looked upon his without his amour and her eyes were drawing to the scaring and burn scaring on his body.

" Why have you come at this time?" The Ronin asked

The Ronin Vegeta was annoyed his first night of comfort was interrupted by this Priestess, but maybe she had come with vital information.

"I had a vision about a city in the north getting decimate if we don't get there soon, it was so bad I couldn't sleep so I've made my arrangement and came here.." The Priestess replied panicked

The Ronin nodded as he stepped back.

" Come in, I will get the others ready to leave." He replied defeated

She knelt with Chi-Chi as she watched the Ronin and his men put there amour on and ready themselves to leave. She felt bad for this but it seemed they respected her power enough to leave there rest. Once everything was ready the three took to their horses, the Ronin extended his hand to the Priestess and pulled her to his horse. Her horse was attached to the side of his horse and she sat sidewards with her hands on his waist.

Raditz was going to help Chi-Chi to her horse but she declined, she took her own horse but took note the young boy she had interest in didn't have one.

On that morning before the sun rose they took there leave of the village, they left before Lord Yamacha cane to claim his 'wife.' However the adventure was about to begin for Ronin and the Priestess.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ronin the priestess

Chapter 3

They rode out off the village, they used the light of the moon to travel forward, the Western Priestess looked back toward the village as she saw it fading away

She truly hoped her foresight was true and she hoped she would see her village again like this and not in ruin.

She focused on the path ahead now, she felt uneasy sitting behind the Ronin on his beautiful strong horse. All her life her parents had limited her contact go males due to the how she could lose her powers. Even though she had a fiancée her contact to him had been limited and had been supervised , but she didn't have to worry about him anymore

The village faded and the vast country side in the dark came upon them, above were stars and a bright moon, she was excited as well as nervous for her journey.

She had never ventured to far from the village and she was looking forward to seeing the world, but she nervous about what she would see and witness too.

Chi-Chi was behind, she walk in line with the young boy carrying the supplies.

" Why don't you ride a horse? " The young woman knowing as Chi-Chi asked gently

Kakkrot looked up at the hansom woman, he noticed how her black hair flowed behind her he was so distracted by her beauty that he walked into a tree.

He laughed as he noticed the concerned look on the woman's face.

" Kakkrot stop messing around and keep up!" Raditz yelled at his younger brother

He jumped and contained to walk and Chi-Chi walked beside him.

" The reason I don't ride a horse is because I haven't earned the right to." Kakkrot explained lightly

Chi-Chi didn't understand how the boy she learned was called Kakkrot had not earned the right to ride a horse.

" How can that be?" She asked curiously

Another long haired man looked back and looked to the woman defiantly.

" Do not question our ways little woman, if Kakkrot does not have a horse then there is good reason why he doesn't have one." He snapped bluntly

The Ronin Vegeta looked back annoyed, he sensed the hostility and he couldn't believe there was argument already.

" Raditz calmed yourself I'm sure she's just curious about our ways, although woman you should learn your place too, I only allow you amongst us because the Priestess requested it." He harshly barked

He looked to the Priestess behind him who rode behind him. She said nothing but he could tell she wasn't sure of what to say or do.

He began to lead the party again, the others followed behind, Raditz looked to the young woman who looked insulted and annoyed by the words of the Ronin.

" Curiously is good and all little woman, but Kakkrot is only good for carrying our supplies, he is a peaceful man at heart and until he kills a enemy and yet he refused to do that at every turn. He is good for nothing and will never earn a horse or amour with his ways." Raditz explain is disgust

Chi-Chi looked to Kakkrot as he smiled lightly.

" I don't see the point in killing though brother."

" Having mercy on our enemy will only lead to trouble Kakkrot."

He trotted forward sick of the site of his brother.

" So your don't like to kill Kakkrot? " Chi-Chi asked gently

" Well I like to fight but killing another human.. I don't think I could do it."

" What about hunting do you like that? "

" Huh why" Kakkrot asked

" Seems like there getting along quite well " Kappa said amused " Hey Priestess I thought you said Kakkrot was important? How is he important or something, how can that be if he's getting all caught up with a woman?"

She looked the the bald one and looked back to them.

" He is important, all he needs is important thing to protect and he will become an asset." Bulma explained lightly

" Is that why you brought her?" The Ronin asked " Did you foresee even that?"

Burma closed her eyes now as she sighed as she had to made something clear.

" I may have foreseen that but not everyone I meet or don't meet fate is clear to me, for example take Lord Yamacha and that whore Marron's future I don't know that." She explained gently " I will help you the best I can though, but even my powers have limits."

The Ronin didn't know she had limitation but it seemed her power had deemed him important in the wheels of fate.

" I will work with what you can tell me then." He replied strongly

Even Nappa was surprised by the words of the Ronin, he wanted badly to over throw this Empire of Cold and get revenge on the man who took everything for him, for Vegeta to act so cool over something like that much mean something.

…

The sun was rising as a grand carriage pulled by 3 horses came into the village of the West, the carriage stopped outside the grand cabin and a man wearing a white cape, a white suit with gold trimming got out of the carriage. He had wild long black hair a hansom face if you ignored the scarring on it.

He had come to take his soon to be wife to his castle so he could marry her.

He saw her come out off the cabin with her hand claps together on her thighs.

"Greetings Lord Yamacha." Marron said sweetly

The Lord did notice something up with what he thought was the Priestess of the West voice, but he did assume it was just her having a cold.

" Are you ready to head together castle for out wedding next week my beloved?"He asked kindly

Marron nodded shyly trying to act as the real priestess would, he guided her into the carriage and they were on to there way to the castle where hopefully things went to the Priestess' plan.

….

Two days had passed without them having a rest and it was taken it toll on the Priestess and Chi-Chi. Burma feel forward tiredly onto the Ronin's back.

" What are doing? Do you want to fall off this horse? " He asked roughly

He turned his head to see what was going on, he observed the scene they were a few hours away from North city but they had no money for an inn at the moment, he saw a secret area that they could stay the night in.

' Where staying over there tonight." Vegeta announced boldly

" Why where so close to North city." Nappa complained awkwardly

" The woman are exhausted that's why, it won't hurt us to allow them to sleep, they are unused to this." The Ronin Vegeta snapped in reply

He gestured for Kakkrot to come forward so he did.

" Help the priestess off the horse." The Ronin Vegeta demanded

Chi-Chi got off her own horse with a loud yawn, she walked forward weakly as she watched Kakkrot help the Priestess down. The Ronin got off his horse too and took her in his arms and lifted her to a hidden away area. He took his cape off and wrapped her in being gentle to not touch her skin.

" Nappa gather fire wood." The Ronin commended gently

" Off course. " He replied respectful

Kakkrot tied the horses up and helped Chi-Chi with her stuff."

" You Chi-Chi, get some rest too I'll watch over the Priestess tonight." The Ronin called out gently

She looked grateful and lay on the grass in pure exhausting overtaken her. Kakkrot sorted out blankets and put one over the sleeping Chi-Chi and then the other over the Priestess. Nappa came back with the fire wood and he and Raditz went to go rest.

" Vegeta if you need me or Nappa to take over just gave us a nudge." Raditz called out quietly

The Ronin nodded as he rested against a tree watching over his men and the priestess below. She seemed so peaceful and he couldn't help but notice her beauty, he shakes hid head as he waited for them to rest and maybe once they saved north city they could use the hot springs there before they went whoever the Priestess of the West led them


	4. Chapter 4

The Ronin the priestess

Chapter 4

Flames rose up around him, he felt a hand on his mouth stopping him from screaming.

" Go take him." A voice demanded

He saw the flame rise up as he was taken from the room and as he was carried through the smoke he saw a sword strike through his father's chest. He saw the face of the killer and it etched itself into his memory, as they ran the escape tunnel collapsed in the fire on the wood fell onto his arm and on his back.

He remembered the pain as he was pulled out from the fire and he was carrier away again, he lost everything that night his clansmen his father, most of all he was left with burn scaring for the rest of his life.

He wasn't the only one to survive as he was in a pound getting his burns to cool off, a young boy joined them carrying a two year old on his back The young boy began to cry when it hit him his parents had been burnt to death and no one would look after them anymore.

They searched their village days later to see if anyone else had survived but all they found were ashes and all they found was there burned clans flag. They took the flag and swore vengeance on the man who did this.

..

His eyes shot open and he jumped a little as he didn't remember fallen asleep, his first thought was the Priestess. He had sworn to protect her and he had stake what he had left of honour on it. He looked around as he grabbed his swords and took note of everything around him, but noticed Nappa sat at the fire with his sword dug into the grass. He looked him in the eyes

Nappa knew what he had been dreaming of as he has been the one to pull him from the flames that night, he saw him smirking amused and pointing down to his lap, he looked down seeing the Priestess had made his knees a pillow. Her head was resting on his knees and her hands were wrapped around them as well, he gently moved her off her knees being careful not to touch her skin.

He moved to sit across from Nappa while keeping an eye on the Priestess as if something where to happen to her, then their plan would be ruined.

" How long was I out? " The Ronin Vegeta asked lowly

" An hour at best, don't worry though I had things sorted when I saw your sleeping state. Raditz is scouting ahead, looking our for our danger or thy enemy."

" How did she wind up on my lap like that? The Ronin asked quietly

" She tossed and turned herself that way, it was amusing to watch actually." Nappa replied amused

He looked at her curled up in his cape and under a blanket resting peacefully, she seemed to dig her nails into the ground though. Her face changed then she shot up panting as she held her chest, she looked around toward the fire and the two men. She remembered where she was and who she was with/

She pulled the blanket around herself as she moved closer to the fire with a shiver of fear.

She looked into the fire intently as she spoke grandly.

" The fat man is coming from the South in two days, he will bring a small number of men." She began instanced

She put her hand into the fire and she wasn't burnt, she held fire in her hand and opened it to show the two men a fiery image of a the fat man from the Empire of Cold and his evil smile turning to shock.

" I foresee…" She drifted off

She went quite as the fire disappeared in her hand as felt a sense of dread, she looked into the fire to see something else and her face turned to a worried look.

" What is wrong Priestess of the West?" Raditz asked as he returned from he scouting

She panted as didn't want to say what she saw, tears came to her eyes as struggled to convey her fear.

" It's nothing.. It doesn't concern any of you here.." She replied panicked " The Empire of Cold they'll learn soon.. They find out.."

She looked to them now in dread..

" I won't just have bounty on my head, he want to make am example out of me." She continued in fear

" Whatever you saw we will prevent it " The Ronin boosted with confidence " It is my duty to protect you on this quest."

She smiled but looked Raditz in the eyes as she replied.

" You are men of honour, but the cracks of your bound will show soon and it's because of me. "She explained weakly

" What is that meant to mean? " Raditz snapped so loudly that it woke Chi-Chi and Kakkrot up

" I know you mistrust in me Raditz and I know I am attractive to some of you, all this will cause tension soon enough " She explained fearful

She looked down sadly and bowed before them.

" Please trust me more and know I will not get in-between you." Bulma begged

" Stop your nonsense, sit up proudly." The Ronin definitely commended

She sat up to her knees, and put her hands there.

"Things can be changed right?" The Ronin asked roughly

" They can be I changed my fate was change by me coming with you.." The Priestess replied softly

" Then we won't allow the fate that scares you to happen." The Ronin comforted

She smiled warmly as she looked towards the North City knowing they should get there.

" Should we make our way to North city?" She asked curiously

Chi-Chi came forward now in worry.

" We have not eaten in awhile, I'm sure a meal before go there would be helpful." Chi-Chi offered gently

Bulma put her hand to her stomach almost like she had forgotten hunger existed.

" Ronin I leave the choice to you, after all I don't want to undermined how you work too much. Chi-Chi is an excellent hunter though and she will bring us a animal to fill us all." Bulma explained gently

The Ronin looked thoughtful a meal would do then we'll and the enemy was not arriving for a awhile yet and North City wasn't more then a few hours away.

" Raditz is the path ahead clear? " The Ronin asked surly

" Yes we have safe passage." Raditz replied strongly

" Then we will eat." The Ronin announced proudly

Chi-Chi picked up her bow and arrows and jumped on her horse, she rode into the woods and found a big dear and shot it cleanly from her horse and brought it back to the camp. She began getting it ready to cook it, she needed to cut it with a knife she kept on her at all times.

Bulma watches her face going white, she has never seen her food getting prepared before, she threw up into bush.

" You should get used to the site of death, blood and unpleasant sites. you will seeing a lot of them." Nappa said coldly

" I've just never seen it before." She replied weakly

" I bet you haven't living the sheltered live." Nappa mocked

She just wanted to eat and get on with this journey, she didn't care how they talked to her, she just wanted to make sure her village and herself were saved by the Ronin.

Vegeta the Ronin would of said something but he had to agree there were times when she see blood and gruesome sites. The food was prepared and that all sat eating, even the Priestess ate sadly.

She saw Chi-Chi and Kakkrot talking again she smiled warmly as she was grateful something was going right.

" Since our enemy isn't coming for awhile. We should do a quick bounty to earn ourselves some money so we can stay an inn." Nappa suggested

The Ronin looked to the older man with a smirk a little, having money for an inn would allow them many opportunities.

" An inn would be a great place to keep the Priestess safe while we fight." He replied in a calculated manner but low enough so Bulma couldn't hear

…

They arrived at the grand castle and the woman with dark blue hair tried not to act as if this was her first time seeing it as she knew the true Priestess of the West had seen it before while she supervised.

She couldn't help but looked up at the castle the Lord lived in though.

" I still can't believe I'll be living here from now in." She blurted out

Yamacha the Lord of this land smiled happily.

" Yes you will be happy here."

….

They arrived in North City, they lead there horses into the grand town, it was vast and it was obvious it was buzzing with life. It made little sense to decimate this place as it would be a valuable asset to his Empire of Coldd, but the Empire of Cold were ruthless and without reason.

He walked by the Priestess as she looked around amazed it was obvious her first time here he looked to Kakkrot now as they entered a place where they could see what bounty's were about. The Ronin had a small amount of money on him but it wasn't enough for an inn, he kept it for emergency.

" Kakkrot come here." He demanded boldly

The young boy came forward as his elder told him his mission ans secretly handed him the money.

Kakkrot went to the Priestess now and told her never going to show them around the city but he was going to follow what Vegeta had just told him.

Vegeta turned his attention to the bounty board as Raditz asked

" Where are they going?"

" Out the way while we do this." He replied harshly

Raditz understood and they found an easy bounty for good money. The money would get them there inn money and afford them some luxuries.

A/N More will happen net chapter I swear


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bulma and Chi-Chi was being showing around North city by Kakkrot, Bulma as the Priestess of the West felt worried,she had been feeling unsettled since her visions the other night. She knew why she was getting showing around North city why she was taken away from the Ronin Vegeta.

She felt it strange and confused about the Ronin's motives, for someone who had wanted her her foresight to help him in battle to see him push her away for a simple bounty baffled her.

The Ronin Vegeta leaped onto his black horse with determination as his clans men followed behind him as the North City to find their bounty, Vegeta did not need the Priestess to do such a simple task. After all the people wanted by these bounties were easy to figure out as they always used the same methods and tactics when hiding from people the who wanted them.

They came to a stop in the woods, they got low as they spotted a camp fire. The Ronin Vegeta raised his hand in silence and made quiet gestures which his men understood. They fanned out around their target, they hid in the bushes and Raditz waved from his position for Nappa and Vegeta to go and move in on the target, Raditz was holding a rope to bring the man in alive since got a higher reward for it.

Kakkrot looked at the inn in front of him, this was where the Ronin said to take the two beautiful woman in front him, He had his orders to take them to dinner and wait here for the others return.

"So what do you lady's like to eat?" He asked curiously

The Priestess looked off disinterested, she knew what was going to happen soon when the Ronin went to face the fat man without her and she needed to get some supplies before they got back from their bounty.

"Priestess what do you want to eat?" Chi-Chi asked respectfully

Bulma blinked a little as she had been lost too in thought.

" Ramen would do." She replied lightly

She didn't care what she ate, she had more important matters to attend to, so when they took their seats at the inn and ordered food she sat and waited for her opportunity.

She ate watching Kakkrot and Chi-Chi begin to talk, she smiled a little as they soon got absorbed in there conversation, Bulma knew they had forgotten about her so she took the golden opportunity to get off her the seat as quietly as she could and then she was gone.

….

The 3 warriors rode back from the woods in a line, behind Raditz's horse a man's upper torso was tied up and he stumbled as he was forced to walk behind the horse. His face and chest was cut but not deeply, his hand were also tied together to make it impossible for him to escape.

" Now we have some money Vegeta we should enjoy the North cities hot springs." The Ronin tufted annoyed as the city came into view.

" Do you forget that we have yet to face thy true enemy , we will not enjoy luxury till we complete the mission. Although I will not talk of my plans till we get bounty money and rid ourself of this tag along."

They all went quite understanding saying too much was a bad idea as this man could already spread word of their plans, they took the man to the bounty office and received their award. They took the money and then they headed towards the inn with their horses in toe.

As they arrived they only saw Kakkrot and Chi-Chi, the Ronin frowned in anger. He trusted Raditz's brother one task and he has messed up such a simple task. The Ronin regretted trusting him, had the Priestess of the West been wrong about him? She said if they had faith in this then he would help them out.

" Where is my 'wife?' He yelled furious

He had to protect her true identity for her saftey and his own, no one could learn the truth about their plans.

Kakkrot blinked a little confused as he didn't remember why Vegeta was calling the Priestess ' wife.' this only made the the Ronin even more angry.

" We were having food and we turned around she was gone." Chi-Chi explained sheepish

" You were asked to do one thing Kakkrot and you found a way to mess that up!" The Ronin furiously yelled

" I didn't think you cared about me." A familiar voice called sweetly

They all turned toward the source of the voice, there stood the Priestess of the West but she was carrying medical supplies in her hands.

" Why didn't you ask me to buy some medical supplies, My lady? I thought we had enough." Chi-Chi asked concerned

She looked to Chi-Chi as she passed it to her.

" We are going to need more for these morons, they will learn the ill fate that comes from not taken me into battle with them." She replied harshly

She looked unimpressed the former Saiyan clan, she saw the Ronin coming closer to her he put her hands on her clothed shoulders.

" My dearest 'wife ' don't wonder off alone like that."

Bulma looked to him annoyed, she guessed why he called her his 'wife' they were playing those roles and she noticed the people looking at them and got what was going on and moved back.

He put his arm around her waist and made her walk to the inn. He'd yell at her for putting herself in danger once they were in private.

" Now, now my dear 'wife 'we are going to rest here tonight."

He took her through to the inn, she remained quiet as the Ronin paid for 3 rooms with his bounty money and asked for 5 nights.

Nappa and Raditz were in one room, Kakkrot and Chi-Chi were in another, she was sharing a room with the Ronin.

They all went off to their rooms, but once she reached the room with the Ronin she couldn't help but yell at him.

" What is going on here? Why did you choose 5 nights here when the fat is coming in a few night."

" Quiet yourself?" the Ronin Vegeta snapped

She looked to him surprised as he looked serious and angry.

" Do you know how much danger you put yourself in by leaving the one I put in charge of your safety, if all you needed was medical supplies for something that might not even happen then you should of sent that other woman of yours!" He yelled seriously

" I wasn't just buying medical supplies!" The priestess snapped back

She took a dagger out from under her Yukata, he held his sword on instinct and she gave him a tut.

" Seriously you think I am going to kill thy? You are the one who will save us, so why would I harm thy, " She asked annoyed

He let go if his swords as he crossed his arms.

" Then why did you buy a dagger? Do you even know how to use it? " He asked annoyed

" It's to cut my hair, but also I thought I could use it for defence if worse came to worse." She explained more gentle

" Look something is going to happen after you get back from facing the fat man and I need to change my appearance more, having shorter hair would make it easier to hide it colour."

He looked as she began taken out flowers from her hair and she watched as her blue hair fell, he had almost forgotten how good he looked with her hair down like that. He took notice of the flowers condition and made a mental note to to bring her more, although he thought on she said about her long hair.

" So are you going tell me what it is your fearing so much? " He asked kindly

He took the dagger from her hands.

" No you will be told nothing more till you learn your lesson from not taken me into battle with you, anyway when you come back from battle you will see it any ways."

He grunted annoyed as he took hair and swiftly cut a bit off.

" You have no place on a battlefield, you'd be a distraction." He replied harshly

" You'll change your tune soon enough Ronin now continue cutting my hair would you?" She demanded indigent

He grabbed her hair wondering just wear this side this side of her had been hiding, he used the dagger to cut away the length, he could do this much for her at least.

Bulma stood watching her blue locks fall down at her feet, she felt sad about losing it, he stopped his actions and she ran her hand through her hair feeling it shortness.

" How short did you cut it?" She asked shocked

" Take a look."

He showed her her reflection on the dagger and her hair saw it was above her ears she looked horrified.

" I look ugly." She complained

He laughed as he outerwear dragged down.

" None sense, any ways you said it yourself, the shorter the hair the easier it would to hide."

She notice how he got closer to him with a wide smirk on his breaded face.

"You look better this way."

She back away not caring for his sudden closeness, she looked at the mess of blue hair. knowing they should rid themselves of it.

" Threat not about it, I will deal with it it." The Ronin explained to comfort her.

He picked it up and began putting it in the fire place.

" You rest, I don't plan on sleeping much, I will stay up to protect you her from harm."

She looked to the bed as he lit the fire, he also took a seat while holding his sword, he watched her climb into bed. She was still wearing the Yukata and she wasn't taken it off. Bulma would sleep in in he guess, she closed her eyes, he watched as she drifted into sleep, she was quite peaceful when she slept, but he would not be hear when she woke, as he would be gone to set up his ambush for the fat man.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

An Thank you to Liftlikehell for helping me with this chapter.

Bulma opened her blue eyes as she lifted her head, feeling the weightlessness of her now short hair. The priestess looked around the room seeing the ronin Vegeta had not only left his watch out perch but had also left the room. Bulma knew there was so much prep work to do today as she knew what would happen in the battle the clan were going into today. She needed a few things once the fat man was defeated though, a nice stream in the hot spring and her clothing washed, and a proper cleansing.

She heard a knock at door she grabbed the top of the yukata nervous as she was alone now. Bulma grabbed the dagger she bought and hid it under her long shelve, she opened the door slowly and peeked out the door in weariness but breathed out as she saw Kakarot and Chi-Chi.

She opened the door fully, Kakarot was still here to watch over her and protect her, Bulma secretly moved her dagger into her waist tie.

" Morning priestess, do you want breakfast?" Kakarot asked as,

He asked, as put his hand on a shoulder to show his friendliness toward her.

" Yes I do, but after we do that we have a lot of herbs and medicine to prep." She replied.

Her eyes met Chi-Chi's eyes as she was the medicine specialist.

" What kind of herbs do you need prepared, is it why you brought me yesterday?" Chi-Chi asked respectfully

" Yes also add something that will help close wounds quickly as well." She replied gently.

The three began to walk now as Bulma looked to Kakarot.

"Is there a specialist breakfast place North City?" Bulma asked curiously

"Yes there is, but are you planning on running away again?" He replied concerned

"Why would I run away when I have to help those idiot with their injuries after this battle."

…..

In the woods of North City the three warriors tied their horse secretly to trees, their horses were hidden away out of site. Now they went around the wood scouting the layout of the land, they noticed tree that was easy to climb, areas they could set up nets and trip ropes. They needed an advantage for their ambush but they did fight fairly hand to hand, sword to sword.

…

They waited in the deep brush of the woods, waiting for the fat man and his army to arrive, they spotted the Empire of Cold's clan flag, but before they moved they scouted the smaller group of men and the fat man was nowhere to be seen.

"Was the priestess wrong?" Nappa lowly asked concerned

I knew she was a fraud." Raditz replied spiteful

"There is no time for this, you know the plan we don't change it, let's go!" He commanded

They dispersed in three different directions, Raditz claimed a tree ready to pull up a trap while Nappa and Vegeta sneaked lowly with swords in tow.

The horses of the fat man army trotted forward but as they did a few horses in the front fell forward, the horses had hit the trip wire and the men came tumbling off right where Raditz could pull them up into his net, he slid down the tree on the confused men hanging on the tree. He used used his agile ability to steal away their swords taken one for himself, after all he would need a sword to defend himself from harm even it went against the rules the ronin Vegeta had set for them.

Raditz tied the men's hands up and gagged them, he watched Nappa run from the bushes and grab a man on a horse and pull him off and stabbed him, Vegeta did the same process. All was going well until one of the men captured in the net shakes free his gag and yelled.

" **Ambush!"**

The Saiyan clan were taken aback as the smaller army regrouped, Vegeta knew he had to move quickly and think quickly and gather himself back to his men. They had left their horses and were going to find it hard to get back to them, so they looked for the horses without riders and planned to claim them. The army formed in three groups, split off and circled each clansman, for the most part the skills clans man held their own against this army.

The ronin tried to get back to his men but once he found a sword sliding into the weak point of his armour and felt sliced into his back. He yelled out as Raditz and Nappa went to their leaders aid but they found themselves getting sword cuts too. They pulled Vegeta out of the fray and fought there way to the other horses, they caused some damage to some of the army who seemed surprised by the power of the fighter whoever was left retreated.

"This isn't over!" They yelled as they left

The clansman to gather horses, they needed to treat their injuries and if this wasn't over so they were would have to return as soon as possible to protect the North City from becoming victim of Empire of Cold.

They rode unfamiliar horses, feeling the effect of their wounds, the pain was something they were willing to push themselves through. Yet now they had to race back to North City before blood loss overtook them.

…

Chi-Chi finished preparing all the medicine needed as she had bandaged were ready to go. They waiting for the return of the ronin Vegeta and his fellow clansman, Bulma had warned him about this but he had gone anyways. They saw unfamiliar horses with the clansman on, Kakarot looked in concern as he had never seen them hurt after a battle before.

When they came to a halt, the ronin white as a sheet fell from his horse and hit the floor with a Thump. Nappa and Raditz ran to him as their injuries were not as bad, they took of their leaders amour off and the Priestess saw the bloody wound but beyond that saw the burned scarring that covered his chest ran over his rib cage and looked like it continued to his back.

' _How did he get his scaring?'_ She wondered concerned

However as she watched Chi-Chi treat his wound she heard Raditz yelling at her, she blinked as she had became entranced by the ronin.

"You're the reason he got hurt, why we got hurt. You told us lies! I knew you were a liar." Raditz yelled loudly

He grabbed her shoulders pulled at her yukata in her anger.

"I bet if I touched your bare skin, you wouldn't lose these so called power of yours." He excused anger.

He went to touch her and she slashed his hand with her dagger and hacked up and pulled the yukata back up.

"Never touch me!" She screamed

Vegeta heard the commotion and came back to his senses, he could hear everything and sat up and yelled with all the fury his voice could muster.

"Raditz!"

He jumped holding his hand as he eyed up his underling, the ronin pulled himself up as he saw his wound had been treated. He also noticed how Nappa and Raditz had also been hurt, he looked to the Priestess as she held a bloody dagger in defense.

He took her hand feeling her shaken then pulled her yukata up.

"I warned you this would happen if you did not take me into battle with thy." She sharply snapped

Vegeta remembered her warning, but he wondered what about her wrong prediction.

He looked her in the eyes as he asked.

"Then what of the fat man? He was not with this army." He asked annoyed

" He will come in a second attack with 100 men." She replied.

Vegeta looked seeing no tells of her lying, he looked at his wound and tutted.

"Fine you will come into battle with us, we have little time to recover. Kakarot come here."

The youngest clans members obeyed and stood on front of his leader, The Ronin bent down and picked up a sword and held it to Kakarot.

"You are charged with protecting the life of my wife and that other woman you seem to care for."

Kakarot looked at the sword in front of him it gold hilt was a sign of the former clan leader.

"This was your father's sword, I cannot take this." Kakarot explained shocked

"You will take it you are their protector and this villagers protector." Vegeta snapped

Raditz looked on in anger and yelled out.

"Why are you giving my brother a sword? He has killed no one it should be me that gets the sword."

"Raditz even though you're on your way to earnings one you've done nothing but disrespect me lately," The Ronin explained coldly " Take this as a lesson not to do such things, also if you try touching the priestess again I'll cut off your hands."

He gulped, knowing he meant it and calmed down, bowing his head in shame yet with anger at the same time.

…

The last dreads of the fats man army returned to camp and bowed before their leader, they told him off the ambush and how they escaped. The fat man stood with sword in hand and sliced the incompetent fools necks.

"Fine then, I'll send my full army to this city and take glee as it burns it to the ground."

His failed men below withered as there life faded and he laughed gleefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi The Ronin and Priestess is on hiatus as i have no motivation to continue story at moment i may continue it i may not i know what i want to write but this project has been to ambitious 


End file.
